Actions and Consequences
by Reyn's Girlfriend
Summary: Yami and his friends were abusing a defenseless kitten. When Yami wakes up the next morning, He's in a whole new world! One where Nekos are dominant, and Humans are pets to the Nekos. When Yami is captured by castle guards for being an unmarked human, he's brought to the King. His worst fears arise when he realizes the King is the same kitten he and his pals had abused. PUZZLESHIP!
1. Chapter 1

Me: So, it seems like you all seem to like Actions and Consequences.  
>Minami: Yeah. Who would've thought!<br>Me: Anywhozits, you'll all be getting Actions and Consequences now! Yay!  
>Minami: Welcome to, Actions and Consequences!<br>Me: For the record, a NEW poll will be up, with every story but Actions and Consequences!

* * *

><p>"Yugi, I want you to stay here" Atem's panicked voice said to his brother, putting him in his and Yugi's secret hiding spot.<p>

"What for?" Yugi asked innocently.

"We're going to play Hide and Seek, okay? You stay here and count, but count in your head, so I don't hear you as I go to hide, okay?" Atem said, growing more panicked.

"What do I count to?" Yugi asked.

"Cout to 20" Atem said.

"Okay!" Yugi said happily. Atem closed the hiding spot, and started walking away, and walking towards his fleeing mother and father.

"Yugi is hidden well" Atem assured. The two sighed in relief. , and then faced the rebelling humans that were running up.

'18...19...20!' Yugi thought. He peeked out of his spot, and his eyes widened in fear and terror.

'ATEMU!' Yugi's mind screamed, as he watched the rebelling humans snap his brother's neck. Again, he watched in horror as the humans drove a sword through his father's heart, and choked his mother. The rebelling humans left, thinking that they had killed the entire royal left his hiding spot, and crawled brokenly to his family's bodies.

"Temmy? Mommy? Daddy?" The young, 7 year old Neko said brokenly, tears going down his cheeks.

"Why couldn't I have died too?"

* * *

><p>A tiny, white kitten with amethyst eyes hissed at three teenagers. One had tri-colored, gravity-defying hair and crinmos eyes. The other two were identical twins. They had ice blue eyes and light blond hair. The trinette held a bucket of water, and dumped the water on the kitten, making it hiss again.<p>

"Haha! This is GREAT, Yami!" one of the twins said.

"Thank you, Kurai" Yami said with a smirk.

"This is much more fun than drinking!" the other twin said.

"Now, don't get too crazy, Akiro" Kurai said.

"Sorry, Kurai" Akiro said.

"What else you wanna do with this kitten?" Yami asked, picking up the kitten by the scruff of its neck. The kitten feebily swiped at Yami. Yami just laughed.

"I dunno." Kurai shrugged. Yami threw the kitten against the wall of an alley. The kitten meowed in pain. The three laughed, and walked away, heading to the nearest bar.

'Tomorrow, you stupid humans will find yourself in my world! Then, you will know the TRUE meaning of pain!' the kitten thought, glaring at the three retreating teens. The kitten painfully limped towards the far wall of the alley, and went through it, as if it were a portal to somewhere.

* * *

><p>Yami woke up and the first thing that hit his mind was,<p>

'This is not my room.'

Yami got out of bed, and looked around. A woman who had black cat ears and a black tail came into the room She wore a collar with a bell on it.

'Da**, is SHE sexy!' Yami thought, trying not to drool. She held a white collar in her hands.

"Alright, human. Hands and knees. Now. I don't have all day, alright. Let me mark you, and we can get going" the woman said.

"Wait, what? Mark me?" Yami said, confused.

"You're an unmarked human. Let me mark you so you'll be under my command" the woman said.

"Wait. A Can controlling a human? It's supposed to be the other way around" Yami said.

"Ooh! An outsider! Yes!" The woman said happily. She pounced at Yami. Yami jumped out the window, escaping her.

"You're crazy!" Yami shouted at the woman.

"Guards! Guards! An unmarked human! I think he's the last one who hurt our king!" the woman meowed loudly. Instantly, two burly men with white collars arouns their necks grabbed Yami.

"You're coming-"

"With us!"

Yami struggled as the guards dragged Yami towards the large castle. In the castle, Yami was thrown to his hands and knees in front of a petite teen with white cat ears and a tail.

"So. You've finally awakened" the teen chuckled darkly. Yami felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Wh-Who are you? Where am I?" Yami asked.

"You may adress me as King or Master" The teen smirked. Keeping his eyes closed, the teen quickly went to Yami and put a dark blue collar around his neck. He started walking back to the throne. "By the way, remove the collar means your death". Yami trembled.

"Where am I?" Yami asked again.

"Welcome to Neko Paradise, where Nekos rule and humans are our slaves. You will be forever mine, Human!" The teen spat.

"Open your eyes" Yami said.

"As you wish" the teen smirked. He opened his eyes, and Yami gasped.

The teen had the same amethyst eyes as the kitten he had abused with Akiro and Kurai.

* * *

><p>Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!<br>Minami: Until next chapter!  
>Me: Also, <strong>Mana's Madness<strong>, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, here's chapter 2!  
>Minami: Woo!<br>Me: Oh hush your sarcasm now!  
>Minami: Thank you *bows*<br>Me: *sigh* Anywhozits, enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

><p>"Y-Y-You're-"<p>

"The one you and your friends abused last night? Yes" the king finished.

"Where are Akiro and Kurai?" Yami demanded.

"You have no right to demand things here" the king spat.

"Where are they?!" Yami cried.

"Getting punished for last night's actions" the king said simply. Yami's eyes widened.

"Why am I not with them?" Yami asked.

"Because. you remind me of a special someone from my past" the king said.

"May I please know your name?" Yami asked.

"Fine. My name is Yugi, but as I said earlier, you are to address me as King or Master, and removing that collar means your death" Yugi said. A petite neko woman came beside Yugi.

"Who does he remind you of, my King?" she asked in a whisper.

"Do you not see it, Shizuka? He reminds me of Atemu in every way" Yugi said softly, his eyes misting over.

"My king, are you alright?" Shizuka asked.

"Why couldn't I have died too?" Yugi exclaimed. Yami was taken aback.

"Oh no!"

"Not again!"

"Hurry! Someone do something!"

"Why did you hide me but not yourself!" Yugi screamed at Yami, his tears blurring Yami into Atem.

"Um..." Yami said.

"Why Atemu!" Yugi screamed. He got off the throne and ran off. A guard took Yami to the bathing chambers while everyone else ran after Yugi.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Yami was locked in Yugi's room while Yugi slept in his cat form on the bed. Yami looked around the room. He noticed that there were two closets. One was marked DO NOT OPEN. EVER. TOO PAINFUL.<p>

"Too painful?" Yami asked no one in particular softly. He gripped the knob and opened the closet. He switched on the light, and went in, softly closing the door.

The walk-in closet was filled with toys, games, pictures, and a few DVDs. There was even a TV with a DVD Player. Yami picked up a picture album.

"Yugi and Atemu" Yami read the cover. He opened it, and his eyes widened. There were endless pictures of a toddler version of Yugi and a smaller and tanned version of Yami playing together. Yami set down the picture album, and carefully picked up a DVD. He turned on the TV and placed the DVD into the player. There was an even smaller version of Atemu on the screen.

_"Mommy! Daddy! Yugi said his first word!" Atemu cried._

_"Was it Mama?" a woman asked, rushing on-screen._

_"Was it Dada?" a man asked, rushing on-screen._

_"Nope! Listen!" Atemu said. The three crowded around an infant Yugi in a crib. The infant Yugi pointed a finger at Atemu._

_"A-em!" Yugi said cheerfully._

_"Oh isn't that precious!" the woman squealed._

_"He said his brother's name" the man said happily_.

"This room was marked for a reason" a voice behind Yami said. Yami jumped and turned around, seeing Yugi.

"I-I was just curious! I-I'm sorry!" Yami said, hanging his head. Yugi walked to the screen, and paused the DVD.

"It's alright. Yami. Tell me something. How old are you?" Yugi asked, not looking at said teen.

"I'm 17. Why?" Yami asked.

"Because. If Atem were alive, he'd be 17 now as well" Yugi choked out. Yami saw tears going down Yugi's cheeks. Not knowing what else to do, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi in a comforting hug.

"I do not mean to bring up obviously painful memories, but, how did he die? How old were you when he died?" Yami asked.

"I was only seven. Atem had led me to our secret hiding spot. He told me we were going to play hide and seek, and that I was to stay there and count to twenty in my head, so he couldn't hear me when it was time for me to seek. I agreed, not knowing his true plans. Once I reached 20, I decided to peek. I opened up the hiding spot just a bit, and watched as a group of rebelling humans snapped his neck. I then watched as they choked my mother to death, and stabbed a sword through my father's heart. I had to become the king right then and there, as I was the only royal left. I put away all my games and toy, pictures and movies into this closet. It was too painful to remember them. I even tried killing myself a few times, but everone stopped me before I could join my family" Yugi said softly. Yami gasped softly, and held Yugi tighter.

"I can't believe all that happened to you at such a young age" Yami said softly.

"No one can. Whenever I even mention my brother, I go into a suicidal, crying rage and I'm usually exhausted afterwards" Yugi said, "I'll release your friends, if you like. On one condition, though" Yugi said.

"What's the condition?" Yami asked.

"You stay here with me. Forever" Yugi said.

* * *

><p>Me: And BOOM, chapter two!<br>Minami: Stay tuned for Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Response to a reveiw!  
>Minami: We haven't revealed Yami's past yet for a specific purpose.<br>Me: If we just told it in an author's note, it would destroy the purpose of it.  
>Minami: You know Yugi's past because it was a set for his personality.<br>Me: I wanted you to know why Yugi acted like he did towards humans, and why he would pick Yami to serve him.  
>Minami: Yami's past WILL be revealed in the chapter, but only a little bit of it.<br>Me: Yami's past will be revealed little by little in this story, alright?  
>Minami: Now that that's out of thw way, onto the chapter!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"What's the condition?" Yami asked._

_"You stay here with me. Forever" Yugi said._

* * *

><p>"F-Forever?!" Yami exclaimed.<p>

"Yes. Now, I must tell you. If you choose to save your friends and stay with me, I will protect you. No human or other neko will harm yu if you are with me. To harm you would be treason" Yugi said.

"And if I refuse?" Yami asked.

"If you refuse, then this'll happen to you and your friends" Yugi said. Yami gasped as a snake-like shadow came from the corner of the closet. It wrapped around Yami's wrist tightly, and pulled him to the corner. Yami exclaimed as the shadow started to take him int the wall.

"I'llstayI'llstayI'llstay!" Yami cried. Yugi smirked, and snapped his fingers. The shadow let go of Yami's wrist. Yami breathed heavily.

"Now. Crawl to me" Yugi said. Yami got on his hands and knees, and crawled to Yugi's side.

'I'm so sorry, Shika' Yami thought.

* * *

><p>Yugi opened up his other closet, and pulled out a large mirror. Akiro and Kurai were standing on either side of Yami.<p>

"Just go through this. You'll be back in your world once you do." Yugi said. Akiro and Kurai nodded.

"Guys. Do me a favor" Yami said.

"You want us to check on Shika every now and then, isn't that right?" Kurai asked. Yami nodded.

"We will" Akiro said.

"Who's Shika?" Yugi asked.

"My sister. She's in the hospital" Yami said softly.

"Sister? Hospital?" Yugi gasped. Yami nodded. "I'll let you go, then" Yugi said softly.

"R-Really?" Yami gasped. Yugi nodded. He gave Yami a hand mirror.

"Use this, to remember me. It will show you anything yu want to see" Yugi said.

"Thank you" Yami smiled. He and his friends went through the mirror, leaving Yugi alone in his room. Yugi's smile started to falter. Tears fell down his cheeks. Yugi's faltering smile immediately changed as the small king started to cry. He locked his room door, transformed, and went under his bed, where he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Yami went into the hospital. He asked for Shika's room number, and went to her room. He gasped, seeing a dark bnlue cat laying next to Shika. He disregarded it, though.<p>

"Shika..." Yami said softly. Shika smiled softly.

"Hi Yami" Shika said weakly.

"Shika, are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. When this person with dark blue cat ears and a tail came in. He said a person named Yugi sent him to watch over you and me" Shika said weakly.

"R-Really?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. He then transformed into a cute cat and laid next to me and fell asleep next to me" Shika giggled, but ended up coughing.

"Shika. Shika, why don't rest a bit, okay?' Yami suggested.

"Okay" Shika said. Yami fluffed up her pillow and tucked her in more. Shika closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. The cat woke up, stretched, and got off the bed. He transformed and looked at Yami.

"Atemu? You're alive!" the man gasped.

"No. My name is Yami" Yami said.

"Wait. How do you knw about Atemu being dead? Yugi's never talked about him ever since what happened" the man glared.

How do you know my sister and I?" Yami glared.

"Yugi told me about...bringing someone who looked like his only brother to the Neko world because he was lonely" the man suddenly realized.

"Lonely?!" Yami gasped. He quickly looked at the mirror. "Show me Yugi" Yami said. The mirror's surface glowed. Yami gasped at what he saw.

"Everyone I care about leaves me!" Yugi sobbed loudly. He was holding a pillow tightly.

"Why do I even try anymore?"

"You must go back to him" the man pleaded.

"And leave a stranger with my sister? I don't think so" Yami said.

"My name is Shin no Yami. I used to help Isis a lot. I know how to take care of people. I don't want my king to kill himself" Shin said.

"How do I go back, even?" Yami asked.

"I can transport you back. Each Neko has a special power. Mine is transporting between the human and neko world" Shin said.

"Take good care of my sister" Yami glared.

"I promise. On my honor" Shin said. Yami nodded.

* * *

><p>Me: Until next chapter!<br>Minami: Bye!  
>Me: List anything you would like to see.<br>Minami: we read every review.  
>Me: and we'll try to work it into the story :D<br>Minami: Also, Shin no Yami is PharaohsThrone's character.  
>Me: She gave us permission to use him in stories :)<p> 


End file.
